


Commander Throk's (Ass') Secret Admirer

by Kolivans (arka_r)



Series: tumblr drabbles [24]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Adult Content, Crack Treated Seriously, Gen, Humor, Secret Crush, Stalking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 15:02:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13297359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arka_r/pseuds/Kolivans
Summary: Commander Throk has a secret admirer.





	Commander Throk's (Ass') Secret Admirer

**Author's Note:**

> Based on an idea by [purplerubyred](https://purplerubyred.tumblr.com/). I had a blast writing this!

Ensign Tovik had a serious problem.

 

That problem namely was his own commander’s ass. Commander Throk, while not having the most supple ass in the Fleet, had such nicely shaped ass that Tovik couldn’t help but stare. It looked so firm, accentuated by the dark undersuit. It showed whenever the Commander was bending over slightly over the console as he talked to another soldier, the curve of it so temptingly pleasing to look at. 

 

As embarrassing as it might be, it reduced his productivity often as he was too busy staring at that ass during his shift. He got scolded often, but it was the threat of demotion that caused him to try work better.  _ Try _ being the keyword. He still stole glances to Commander Throk’s ass whenever he could.

 

“Why Commander Throk, Tovik?” Bahar, a fellow soldier, asked during meal time at the mess hall. “Why not Commander Prorok or Commander Morvok? Surely they have better ass than the one your gangly commander owns?”

 

“ _ Gross _ , Bahar. Morvok is cub-sized. I would not find his ass attractive”, Diava chided teasingly. “Now, Commander Trugg on the other hand…”

 

“We are not talking about your not-so-secret crush on Commander Trugg right now, Diava. Let Tovik be the sole subject of our teasing today”, Bahar laughed. “Well, Tovik?”

 

“I do not know”, Tovik admitted with a shrug, poking at his meal in disinterest. 

 

But he  _ did  _ know the reason  _ why _ . He always found himself thinking about running his hand over that ass and giving it a nice firm squeeze; or maybe a spank if the Commander would allow him. Tovik would love to part the cheeks with his hand and explore the space inbetween thoroughly, giving Commander Throk all the love that he deserved. He would make love with Commander Throk’s ass. He would worship Commander Throk’s ass all day and night, and he would never regret it.

 

However, such things would be highly inappropriate, not to mention  _ impossible _ . There was no way that Commander Throk would be glancing his way—a mere ensign, a nobody—let alone acknowledging his inner desire. The only time Commander Throk would acknowledge him was during work hours. But then again, it happened only rarely. There were more higher-ranked soldiers for the Commander to turn to.

 

That was alright, though. As long as Tovik could stare at Commander Throk’s ass while the Commander wasn’t looking in his direction, Tovik was content.

 

“What are you drawing, Tovik?” Bahar asked one day. Before Tovik could react, however, Bahar already snatched the datapad from his hand. Bahar’s eyebrow ridge rose. “Wow. This is… a surprisingly accurate rendition of an ass. Are you really still on about Commander Throk, Tovik?”

 

“At least I don’t keep naked photos of my subject of desire that I took in secret!” Tovik lashed out defensively as he snatched his datapad back. “You know that Commander Ladnok will give you serious trouble if she ever found out, right?”

 

Bahar spluttered, but he didn’t say anything else.

 

If Tovik wanted to be honest, he was being hypocrite. He also kept the best pictures of Commander Throk’s ass in his datapad. Those were only the best he took of the Commander’s backside, taken in secret during training sessions to give him the perfect images of that ass in action.

 

Yes, Tovik had very,  _ very _ serious problem. 

 

But not today.

 

Today, his squadron was given the honor to sit at a gladiatorial battle, and Tovik’s assigned seat was right next to his commander. Tovik was only slightly disappointed—it would be better if his seat was behind Commander Throk’s seat, so he could admire that ass all the way throughout the gladiator fight.

 

Oh well, such was the life.

 

Sitting next to Commander Throk had its own perks though. Tovik could admire the Commander’s profile, which was almost as pleasing as his ass. He could almost ignore the conspiratorial whispering that Commander Throk was doing. Not that Tovik minded if Commander Throk actually took the throne. He would gladly serve such nice and beautifully sculpted ass. After all, God-Emperor Zarkon had been ruling since Tovik’s grandfather’s great-grandfather was  _ born _ . Now that the God-Emperor was at the death’s door, it was only time to let younger, more beautiful ass to rule.

 

In that moment, Tovik couldn’t help but fantasizing about in what way he would serve Commander Throk. He would gladly sit at his commander-turned-emperor’s feet so he would always be close to his ass. Perhaps when Emperor Throk was tired from all of his ruling duty, Tovik could help him relieve some of his tension. It was important for the newly crowned emperor to stay in top-notch condition and Tovik would gladly help him with that.

 

Then, suddenly he had a full view of that ass. Commander Throk was standing, the Prince— **_Emperor Zarkon had a son?!_ ** —called him to fight. That ass was right in front of Tovik’s face, covering him entirely from what was unfolding in front of him. If he could bend over slightly forward, he could bury his face in his commander’s ass and let him know that Tovik would always support him. Of course, if the Commander would allow him.

 

It was only when Commander Throk moved away that Tovik realized how  _ aroused _ he was. He was lucky that he was wearing his armor; else everyone who sat nearby could see his nipples poking through the undersuit. Willing his blushing to die down, Tovik focused his attention back to the gladiatorial ring. After all, his favorite Commander was currently fighting.

 

Tovik feared for his commander for a bit; after all, the Prince just felled that gigantic champion he was fighting against. But Tovik had the utmost faith of his commander. Commander Throk had years and years of combat experience that no little cub-prince could hope to match. Tovik  _ knew  _ that Commander Throk would beat the Prince.

 

The Commander fought with unrivaled strength that could crush weaker beings. Too bad that the ring was too far away for Tovik to see more clearly, but he cheered the loudest all the same. Perhaps later he could find any video footage of the fight and shots of Commander Throk’s beautiful ass.

 

He cheered whenever Commander Throk’s blade clashed with the Prince’s poor excuse of a blade. So tiny, Tovik mused. Commander Throk could snap the Prince’s sword and the Prince himself in half. But that was not what was happening. Instead, the Prince seemed to be toying with the Commander. 

 

Was this for real? Or did Commander Throk try to pull his punches because the Prince, after all, was still Zarkon’s son? But that would involve mercy, and Tovik knew if there was anything that Commander Throk lacked, it was mercy.

 

Tovik was practically at the edge of his seat, gripping tight until his knuckles were lilac-white.

 

The fight was over all too soon and Commander Throk was on his back, defeated. Tovik really couldn’t believe this; he was not ready to say goodbye to Commander Throk or Commander Throk’s ass. Any time now the Prince would land the killing blow, and that would be the end of it. No more staring at Commander Throk’s ass from his console.

 

Instead, the Prince was giving Commander Throk a hand and a beautiful speech about how it was more important to show compassion. To be honest, Tovik couldn’t care less about politics and the likes, but tight in that moment, he would gladly kiss the Prince’s hand for sparing Commander Throk’s life.

 

However, after that battle, Commander Throk stopped coming into the bridge. No one knew where Commander Throk went; rumors said he fled into the night after the humiliating loss, but Tovik found that rumor was absolutely ridiculous. Commander Throk would never run away; and the Prince  _ did _ spare his life so it would be foolish of the Commander to do that, right? 

 

Another rumor said he was demoted to another outpost. His failure to defeat the Prince earned him such underhanded punishment, not that anyone could prove who gave the demotion order. Any conversation about Commander Throk was quickly shut with a hush. 

 

His station was quickly filled by another commander, whose ass was not as perfect as Commander Throk’s ass. Tovik was absolutely  _ crushed _ . Gone were the beautiful days where he could stare longingly at Commander Throk’s backside.

 

“I’m really sorry, Tovik”, Bahar patted Tovik’s shoulder consolingly.

 

“You really should move on, though. Stop thinking about Commander—you know? It won’t be good for your career if you keep thinking about him”, Diava said, trying to be rational.

 

Tovik supposed she was right. Newly-crowned Emperor Lotor worked in such different way than God-Emperor Zarkon, but like father like son, Emperor Lotor was also a ruthless man. There were rumors going around about how it was Lotor who demoted Commander Throk to Ulippa System. Of course, no one could prove it.

 

Such faraway outpost, so removed from the main fleet. Not to mention that the outpost was in an icy planet. Tovik couldn’t help but worry about his Commander Throk. He could only hope that wherever Commander Throk was, he and his perfect ass would stay warm and healthy. 

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on [my tumblr](https://xblackpaladin.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
